1. Technical Field
This document relates to systems and methods that can be used for the practice of regenerative medicine. For example, this document relates to devices and methods for injecting stem cell material into tissue, such as heart tissue.
2. Background Information
A primary goal of regenerative medicine is the restoring, maintaining, or enhancing of tissue and organ function. Regenerative medicine, also known as stem cell therapy, is emerging as a potential treatment for cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, degenerative joint conditions, brain and nervous system (neurological) conditions, such as Parkinson's disease, and many other conditions. For example, researchers are studying the possibility of using stem cell therapy to repair or regenerate injured heart tissue to treat many types of cardiovascular diseases, from adult acquired disorders to congenital diseases.
Today, the standard treatment for people with hypoplastic left heart syndrome (HLHS) includes a three-stage surgery that enables the right ventricle to pump blood to the entire body. Though effective, these surgeries are palliative and do not eliminate the person's risk of needing a heart transplant later. Because the right ventricle is not normally called on to support the entire body, the strain imposed on the right ventricle can lead to declines in pumping ability over time. Regenerative medicine strategies for HLHS have the potential to provide an alternative to heart transplantation. Using stem cells of different types and from various sources—including cells from the patient's own body—regenerative therapies for HLHS could replace, rejuvenate or regenerate defective tissues, leaving new, healthy tissues in their place. Such approaches could restore the pumping ability of the right ventricle once it begins to decline or perhaps prevent the decline altogether, postponing or eliminating the need for a future heart transplant.